ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zetton
' (sometimes spelled "Z-Ton") is a giant, powerful horned humanoid beetle-like kaiju that appeared in Episode 39 which is the last episode of the series, Ultraman. Similar to King Ghidorah's role in the Godzilla saga, Zetton is considered to be the most powerful monster in the universe. Subtitle: History Ultraman After the SSSP thwarted the Zetton aliens' evil plot, but not without suffering a lot of damage in the process, alien vessels. Adding to the Science Patrol's difficulties, one alien infiltrates the headquarters and subdues Doctor Iwamoto. This alien, Alien Zetton then shapeshifts to disguise itself as Doctor Iwamoto, knocks out SSSP team member Fuji, and sabotages much of the Science Patrol's communication equipment and scientific instruments. The SSSP eventually chases down the alien and kills it. Doctor Iwamoto and Fuji manage to recover. The one ship that evades the Patrol emerges from being burrowed underground and surfaces just outside of Science Special Search-Party Headquarters, releasing Zetton to finish the job. Hayata transforms into Ultraman for one last time. Ultraman and Zetton battle but Zetton easily withstands each of his attacks until Ultraman falls, his Color Timer was damaged by Zetton after absorbing and turning the Specium Ray right back at Ultraman. Ultraman falls unconscious and, left prone on Earth's surface, faces the prospect of dying without direct stellar radiation to revive him. Zetton proceeds to set fire to Science Patrol Headquarters. However, Doctor Iwamoto presents a newly-developed weapon, and with it, Science Patrol member Arashi shoots the weapon and succeeds in destroying the Zetton. The Science Patrol douse the charred remnants of their headquarters. With Ultraman at death's door, he is suddenly saved by his superior, Zoffy, who comes to Earth in a Travel Sphere to rescue him. He not only restores Ultraman's life, but separates him from Hayata's body, restoring the Earthling's life as well. Zoffy and Ultraman then fly back to their home world on the Land of Light in the Nebula M78. Trivia *The original screenplay for Zetton's demise was for him to be destroyed by Zoffy, but was rejected for unknown reasons. In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, Zoffy can destroy Zetton after Ultraman is defeated if Ultraman activated all three of his special attacks (Ring, Ultra Slash, Specium Ray) before being defeated. *The original ending of the battle between Ultraman and Zetton was to end with Zetton killing Ultraman by destroying his color timer, instead of Ultraman falling unconcious. However, Tsuburaya rejected the ending for being too violent. *Zetton appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the games "Catch It" and "Boulder Dash" in which he both fails in. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is comedically called "Queerwig" and given the description that he crawls into childrens' ears and transforms them into gay teenagers. *Zetton shares the same subtitle as Yanakagi. *He is one of the few monsters who can speak because he can say his name.The only other monster who can do this is M.O.G.U.E.R.A. from the Godzilla series. When he speaks he can only say "Zetton" with low pitched sound. *Zetton's back was created from the back appendeges of Kemular and his arms are used from the arms of Red King. *The name "Zetton" is derived from "Zetto" (ゼット - a Japanese pronunciation of the English letter "Z"), "to" (と), Japanese for "and", and the Japanese character for "N" (ん/ン). Collected, the words spell "Zetto-to-n", shortened to "Zetton". The concept has a "final" theme: "Zetto" is the Japanese pronunciation for the final letter of the English alphabet, "Z". "N" is the final letter in the Japanese phonetic alphabet. In other words, Zetton is the "Z" and the "N", the last and final monster. it also may refers to sexton beetle *Although Tsuburaya states that Zetton's fireballs are one trillion degrees hot, it is actually not physically possible, as a moving object that hot will be able to turn its surrounding air into Plasma, increasing friction, thus making the fireball even hotter. And at the distance Zetton launched his fireballs at the SSSP Base and Ultraman, the result would have been a nuclear explosion, yet the result does not fully demonstrate it. The Return of Ultraman - Zetton II Zetton reappeared in the series finale of The Return of Ultraman as Zetton II. In his plot to conquer Earth, Alien Bat revived Zetton to have him aid him in his invasion of Earth, knowing of the fear that Ultras now carry from Zetton's victory over the original Ultraman. Even Ultraman Jack couldn't fight back out of the fearful legacy brought about by Zetton, even refusing to allow Goh Hideki to transform into him to do so. MAT arrived to attack Zetton but their weapons were powerless against the juggernaut. However after gaining enough courage by watching Goh and MAT in action, Ultraman Jack appeared to fight both Alien Bat and Zetton. Even though the two aliens overpowered him, MAT was there to assist the Ultra and Jack continued fighting until he impaled Alien Bat with the Ultra Lance. He then hoisted Zetton up and threw him high into the air, leaving him vulnerable to a shot of the Specium Ray, obliterating Zetton and both proving that Zetton could be defeated by an Ultra, as well as ended the unsettled fear between the Ultras and Zetton. Trivia *In design differences to the original suit, Zetton II looks more bulky and his "ears" are more big and floppy rather than stiff. Zetton II is fatter than the first. *As said in the first battle between Zetton and Ultraman, Zetton makes a grunting sound a lot in his second battle but most don't know he is actually saying his own name "Z-Ton". *Ultraman Jack and Zetton II's battle is referenced in an episode of Ultraman Ace. *Zetton II appears in the game Taiketsu! Ultra Hero. He used the old name for Zetton, "Z-Ton" *Because of the original Zetton's victory, this is the first time Zetton was killed by an Ultra. Ultraman: the Ultimate Hero Zetton reappeared in the series finale of Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, as . In this series, Zetton was a machine created by Alien Baltan to kill Ultraman Powered but was left dormant until he was awoken by another experiment by the Baltans, Dorako. Shortly after Dorako was destroyed, Zetton came to earth and attacked WINR's base (Much like how the original Zetton attacked the Science Patrol's HQ.) The Military soon arrived to assist WINR, but none of their weapons was enough to even harm the super weapon, who destroyed everything in his sights. Powered revived without Ken'ichi as his host and tried to fight back only to be battered around by Zetton too. Finally after tricking Zetton into turning his back, Powered found an opening and destroyed Zetton with a Mega Specium Ray to his back, but at the cost of his own life from using up all of his own energy. Trivia *This version of Zetton is perhaps the most unique and cool design for the monster yet (as are the rest of the monsters in Ultraman Powered too.) This version was designed to be more robotic and possesses giant wing-like appendages on his back. His arms are incredibly thin and he is much taller than Ultraman Powered whereas the original Zetton was more so Ultraman's size. *The fact that Zetton Powered has wings suggests that perhaps the original Zetton has wings, hence the wing shells on its back, but there has never been a case of either Zetton flying with wings. Ultraman Max Zetton reappeared in episode 13 of the series Ultraman Max. Called to earth by an Alien Zetton, Zetton came to Earth in the form of a blue fireball and began to rampage through the city he was in. Both Ultraman Max and DASH tried to fight back only to have their attacks be proven futile by Zetton's immense power and strength and the majority of Max's power was spent in battle against the monster to the point where Max was powerless and at death's door. Soon enough, Ultraman Xenon (Max's superior from M78) arrived and fought against Zetton to a standstill. During the fight, Ultraman Xenon called for a weapon to assist him, but Zetton intercepted and attacked Xenon, unaware that the weapon was presented to Max. The weapon, known as the "Max Galaxy" strong enough to penetrate Zetton's power and with it, Zetton was destroyed by Max's newly presented Max Galaxy. Trivia *During Ultraman Max and Zetton's battle, a music score known as "Redrum" by Immediate Music (a company that creates music for movie trailers plays in the background.) Coincidentally, this same music would be played for the trailer of Godzilla: Final Wars which would be released in theaters around the time of Zetton's episode appearance. *In a DVD Special known as "Ultraman Max Super Battle!" Ultraman Max battles against Zetton and Red King. The two monsters team up to take out Max, but in the end Red King is knocked unconcious and Max destroys Zetton with the Max Cannon. Ultraman Mebius Zetton reappeared in episode 27 of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Zetton is one of many Prototypes Marquette Monsters which were to be tested in hopes that they will be useful to GUYS defend Japan in the future. However, the capsule that contained Zetton was dropped by accident and was also plugged into GUYS computer network without any of the GUYS knowing. The accident results in Zetton going out of control as it tries to destroy GUYS's central computer system. GUYS tries to fight back with a Maquette of Ultraman Mebius himself, but the Marquette is confused into attacking with his Mebius Shot, which is reflected back and defeats the Marquette Ultra (In Zetton's signature style.) Soon enough, the Real Ultraman Mebius enters GUYS's computer network and tries to take care of Zetton himself, only to not realize how tough of an opponent Zetton was. GUYS soon assisted Mebius by sending their Maquette Monsters; Miclas and Windom to help him. Soon enough their combined efforts was enough to delete the out-of-control Zetton. Trivia *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *During the battle between the Manquette Ultraman Mebius's battle against the Manquette Zetton, Zetton reflects the Manquette Mebius's Medium Ray back at him as a tribute to how the original Zetton defeated Ultraman. *Ultraman Mebius's battle against the Marquette Zetton is a tribute to the show Gridman (which is another show created and produced by Tsuburaya Productions.) *Although he became evil due to being dropped and broken, this is one of only two times in which Zetton was initially intended to be used for good. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Zetton reappeared in episodes 12 and 13 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series Zetton was the last of Kate's evil monsters after her Fire Golza and Gan-Q were defeated by Rei's monsters and the ZAP SPACY. Zetton definitely proved to also be her strongest as well, easily manhandling all of Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) without showing much signs of fatigue or physical harm for most of the battle. Rei is forced to surrender in order to save his monsters from death, only to receive the respect of Kate and another rematch with her. Rei and Kate's final battle involved Gomora vs. Zetton to which Zetton clearly had the strength advantage, overpowering Gomora and blocking all of his attacks. However before Zetton could finish him off he was attacked by King Joe Black and the two fought to a stand-still. After a short while, Gomora transforms into EX Gomora and dominates both Zetton and King Joe Black, and in the end King Joe Black is gouged and weakened by EX Gomora's tail and Zetton is destroyed by EX Gomora's Hyper Oscillatory Ray. Trivia *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *Zetton is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Mukadender, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunatyx, and King Joe Black.) Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Zetton returned in episode 3 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In his series, Zetton appears, but not as himself. He is conjured up as a hypnotic illusion created by Alien Nackle's Galberos in an attempt to weaken Rei and Gomora from fighting them. (It is believed that he also used this strategy to kill an Earthtron that belonged to a Alien Zelan earlier in their appearance.) Whenever it would appear that Gomora was victorious, Zetton would "return" from being destroyed and continue attacking them, eventually pushing Rei into transforming into Reimon to better his chances of defeating him, with obviously no success. After a while, both Reimon and Gomora are weakened enough for Nackle and Galberos to reveal themselves and the Zetton illusions disappear. Trivia *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Zetton is seen battling Tyrant, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Zetton reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Zetton is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Zero in the final battle, and one of the six last monsters to die along with Fire Golza, Alien Valkie, King Joe Black, Alien Guts and Tyrant. Trivia *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series *Zetton is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth - EX Zetton Zetton reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as EX Zetton (EXゼットン - EX Zetton) In the prequel to the above film, Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu must face off against an EX Zetton that acts as the legendary bodyguard and keeper to the Giga Battle Nizer, which was sealed away in the Valley of Flames. At first, EX Zetton manages to overwhelm both Mebius and Mecha Zamu and does manage to mortally weakened Mecha Zamu inside the flames that surrounded him, Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu continue to work togehter and both manage to knock EX Zetton off the narrow platform they are fighting on and EX Zetton is destroyed by the flames that surrounded them. Trivia *Although this is EX Zetton's first appearance in the show, EX Zetton originally started off as a game character for the Daikaiju Battle: Ultra Coliseum and as an action figure for the bandai toyline. EX Zetton is also the first (and so far only) original EX monster that was created outside of Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *According to several tours that were made to promote the film. The legitimate EX Zetton suit was used sparingly during some shows. Ultraman Saga - Hyper Zetton Zetton reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga, as a more powerful version of itself, Hyper Zetton (ハイパーゼットン - Haipā Zetton). Weakness: If Hyper Zettons wings are severed he loses most abilites and attacks. Gigant Hyper Zetton Gigant Hyper Zetton (ギガントゼットン - Giganto Haipā Zetton) is the "Larva" form of Hyper Zetton that appears in the film. Giganto Zetton is the "Larva" form of Hyper Zetton which created when Alien Bat picking up his corpse from the kaiju graveyard and fuse him with the kidnapped Sphias that appeared in Ultraman Saga. Having already defeated Ultraman Dyna prior to the appearances of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero, Alien Bat cocooned Giganto Zetton, allowing his creation to feed off the despair of the last remaining humans on Earth in order to become stronger. After the failures of Earthtron, Gubila, and Gomess (S) against the ultras, Alien Bat revealed Giganto Zetton inside its cocoon to everyone and unleashed it against Cosmos and Zero in battle. Despite having one of his Dark Fireball Spheres destroyed, Giganto Zetton managed to kill Cosmos and was far more superior in strength compared to Ultraman Zero. With the help of Team U, Ultraman Dyna was revived by reuniting his Reflasher with his statue and the ultra was quick to save Zero and revive Cosmos. With the three ultras now working together, Giganto Zetton was ultimately killed by their combined beam attacks. However, Giganto Zetton's demise was not permanent, as Alien Bat would fuse both his fortress and himself with his creation, transforming what remained of Giganto Zetton into the vastly more powerful, Hyper Zetton. Imago Hyper Zetton Imago Hyper Zetton (イマーゴハイパーゼットン, Imāgo Haipā Zetton) is a the adult form of Hyper Zetton, modifyed and much more powerful version of the original Zetton created by Alien Bat as his weapon to bring death to the universe. He is refered to by Alien bat as "The Ultimate God of Destruction." After Giganto Zetton is "killed" in action against the trio of Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Dyna, Alien Bat merges both his fortress and himself with Giganto Zetton's remains, causing its body to "molt" into becoming the much more powerful Hyper Zetton. Despite losing a vast majority of his natural strength, Hyper Zetton's heavily increased speed allowed him to easily trounce the three Ultras with his fighting skills and abilities, and ultimately manages to kill Ultraman Zero. However the three hosts (Taiga, Musashi, and Asuka) managed to form a nexus with their hearts, and the three Ultra hosts became one almighty Ultra: Ultraman Saga. Despite the ultras merging though, Saga's own strength and abilities were only matched with Hyper Zetton's strength and abilities, making their battle a standstill. With the additional assistance of Team U setting a trap earlier on, Hyper Zetton was temporarily distracted, allowing Ultraman Saga to slice off Hyper Zetton's wings, severly weakening the monster. Without the abilities his wings carried, Hyper Zetton and Alien Bat tried to escape the Earth by penetrating its atmosphere, but Saga caught up with the monster, and after a beatdown, Hyper Zetton and Alien Bat were destroyed by Ultraman Saga's Maximum Crush attack. Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Ultraman Ginga Prior to the TV series , Zetton participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras. He once again fought against his nemesis Ultraman, and both were equally matched. However, suddenly in the midst of the great battle, an unknown evil appeared and turned every Ultra and Kaiju into Spark Dolls. It is unknown where the Spark Doll of Zetton has fallen. Biology Zetton seems to be an Arthropodian being, with antannae, a carapace, and what appear to be wing shells on his back. His source of sight appear to be two cubical apparations on the front of its face, resembling Bullton's apparations. His carapace is demonstrated to be incredibly strong, as no conventional attack could harm him. In his Ultraman Powered appearance, he had wing-like proportions on his body, though they seemed to serve no aviational benefit. His costume is very simmilar to a Cockroach's body. Data - Zetton II= Zetton II Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 30 000 t *Origin: Space Powers and Weapons *Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles: Zetton II, after being modified by Alien Bat, can launch many Solidified Gasoline Grenades missiles fired from his hands, although they can only go short distances. *One Trillion Degrees fireballs: Zetton II can fire missile-strength fireballs of energy from the yellow portion of his ‘face’/head and his hands. These fireballs are more powerful than the original's. *Electricution Current: When in contact with another, Zetton is able to surge electrical current into an opponent, electrocuting those around him. *Magnetic Properties: Zetton II can cause beings to magnetize towards him. *Teleport: Zetton II can teleport at will. *Laser Arrows: Zetton II can fire lasers from his ‘face‘, these are extremely accurate. *Energy Redirect: Zetton II can redirect energy from attacks like the Jack Chop, leaving him unharmed but letting him rechannel it into a physical shock. Weakness None. - Powered Zetton= Powered Zetton Stats *Height: 99.9 m *Weight: 66,666 t *Origin: Alien Baltan Carrier Powers and Abilities *Fire Balls: Zetton can fire out explosive, missile-strength fired balls of fire launched from his face/forehead. *Energy Power Bomb Balls: When needed, Zetton can emit and then launch powerful orange blasts of energy from his hands. Each blast packs enough force to send an opponent flying several yards back. *Beam Reflection: Should an opponent fire a beam at Zetton, he can choose to reflect/deflect the energy-based projectiles back at the source simply by using his hands. *Energy Absorption: If an energy-based attack is fired at Zetton’s chest, he can absorb it into his body with little effort. However, this only lasts for so long before the chest orbs grow weak and are destroyed. - Ex Zetton= Ex Zetton Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: Valley of Flames Powers and Weapons *100 Trillion Degree Fireballs: EX Zetton can launch extremely powerful, gigantic fireballs fired from his face. These are quoted to be 100 Trillion Degrees Fahrenheit and can create gigantic explosions, even bigger than himself. *Great Natural Strength: EX Zetton boasts of great natural strength, able to easily overpower both Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu *Thick Hide: EX Zetton's hide is impervious to most attacks. Weakness None. - Hyper Zetton= - Gigant Hyper Zetton= Gigant Hyper Zetton Stats *300 m *300,000 t Powers and Abilities *Fireballs: Giganto Hyper Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its body, capable of generating immense explosions on impact. *Scythe Claws: From its front side, Giganto Hyper Zetton can extend gigantic, extremely sharp scythe-like claws that it can use to batter and slash enemies with. *Clawed Tentacles: Giganto Hyper Zetton can extend claw-tipped tentacles from its left and right sides. - Imago Hyper Zetton= Imago Hyper Zetton Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 40,000 t Powers and Abilities *Dark Fireballs: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its chest, capable of generating immense explosions on impact. When fired, they can also split up and be shot multi-directional and in rapid succession. These can also be charged for a much more powerful attack. *Hyper Zetton Absorption: When an opponent fires upon Hyper Zetton (Imago), it can extend its arms and absorb beam attacks by generating and creating a mini-black portal-like hole opening in the air in front of himself that will quickly absorb the projectiles and then fire them redirecting straight back at his attacker with his "hands." *Hyper Zetton Teleportation: In order to disorient opponents and land several blows consecutively, Hyper Zetton (Imago) can and is capable of teleporting short and far long distances by morphing his body into a small wavy form. While performing this, he can temporarily create a shadow clone of himself to attack his foes. *Hyper Zetton Shutter: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can and is capable of generating and erecting a powerful energy shield around its entire body, capable of protect it from even the most powerful of physical and projectile attacks. *Double Strike: Often used with its teleportation, Hyper Zetton (Imago) can generate a short-lived clone of itself that will strike an opponent on the opposite side before returning to its body. *Dark Aura Collapse: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can surround himself in purple flames to increase the Evil Spirit that empowers him. It is stated that this ability can also help Alien Bat create monsters without the use of Gransphere. *Flight: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can fly through the air with ease both with or without the help of his retractable wings on his back. When the wings are unfolded, Hyper Zetton is capable of flight at Mach 33. Weakness It is stated that if Hyper Zetton's wings are destroyed, he will lose his increased speed, as well as his teleportation and barrier abilities. - }} - }} Other media Redman Zetton appeared in episodes 129, 132, and 134 of the series, Redman. Trivia *The Zetton II Suit from Return of Ultraman was reused for Zetton's battles in the series. Unlike his appearance in Return of Ultraman however, the Zetton II suit does not possess any lightbulbs inside any part of his body. Ultra Zone Zetton reappears throughout episodes 5 and 12 of the series, Ultra Zone. Zetton appears in a specially made segment in the show entitled "Bad Monster Zetton." The segments revolve around Zetton (whom is now human-sized) acting as a friend of a group of Greaser-esque delinquents who act as the representatives of their High School. Zetton and the group is constantly facing competition from a rival highschool for a debate on who is the only monster that can kill Ultraman whom try to outbest the group. Towards the final episodes of the segments, the group presents Zetton with a girlfriend, who is smitten by his heroics, but is kidnapped by Red King after the rivals hire him to protect them from Zetton. After a short battle, Zetton wins and scares off the rival gang for the final time. Zetton's last appearance in the series would be in the series finale, in which he and several other monsters and aliens accompanied Riho Takata as she sung the opening theme song to Ultraman Mebius. Figure Release Information Zetton has had many action figures released, including the Ultra Monster Series, HDM Ultra Series and the Ultra Eg Series. Zetton was released multiple times from Bandai, being featured in every line that was released. Zetton's mold has never changed, and features a figure about 6.5 inches tall, with articulation in the arms and head. Powered Zetton was only released in the 1998 version and was one of the tallest figures at the time, with articulation in the arms, head and antennae and to note that Zetton's right antennae faces to the right and his left faces foward unlike in the series. EX Zetton was released as an EX in the 2009 line as well as a limited festival version with metallic highlights. It is slightly taller than the original Zetton with articulation only in the arms. Hyper Zetton was released as an EX in early 2012 as well as an EX without the wings released in June. Both figures have the same hight and the same articulation (arms, torso) with the winged version having wing articulation. Finally, Giganto Zetton was released as a box set with a miniature Hyper Zetton that can be stuffed into a cut on its back for the "cocoon opening" effect. It is only 6 inches tall and features articulation in the front arms and head. In 2013 he is released as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has 2 points of articulation, is 5in tall and is #3 in the series. 160955547594.jpg|Bandai Black Zetton from Bandai Japan Powered Zetton toys.jpg|Bandai Powered Zetton figure EX Zetton toys.jpg|Bandai EX Zetton figures Hyper Zetton toys.jpg|Bandai Hyper Zetton (Winged ver.) figure Giganto Zetton toys.jpg|Bandai Giganto Zetton figure l_4ZYfultraman-ultra-monster-ex-fire-zetton-action-figure-kai.jpg|Bandai EX Fire Zetton Gallery Zetton I.jpg|Zetton vs Ultraman Zetton II.jpg|Zetton looks over a downed Ultraman Zetton III.jpg|Zetton approaches Ultraman powerd-zton.jpg|Zetton Powered Zetton Maxxu.jpg|Zetton in Ultraman Max Zetton vs Mebius.jpg|The Marquette Zetton vs Ultraman Mebius Zetton Mega battle.jpg|Kate's Zetton vs Rei's Gomora & Eleking zetton-genei.jpg|The illusion Zetton Zetton EX.jpg|EX Zetton in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden Ztton hyper.jpg|Hyper Zetton hyper-zetton02.jpg|Hyper Zetton is born Hyper-zetton03.jpg|Hyper Zetton vs Ultraman Zero hyper-zetton05.jpg|Hyper Zetton warps hyper-zetton04.jpg|Hyper Zetton triumphs Zetton Wingless.jpg|Hyper Zetton without wings Zetton Wing fly.jpg|Hyper Zetton flying USagateam5.jpg|Hyper Zetton vs Ultraman Saga in city hyper-zetton01.jpg|Hyper Zetton launch an attack to Ultraman Saga Zetton Wing and wingles.jpg|Hyper Zetton with and with out wings cutaway-ultra1.jpg|Zetton's anatomy Zetton-Behind-The-Scenes.jpg|Zetton Behind the Scenes 13_1333691718IpJc.jpg|Zetton on stage. 45e3ee1d.jpg Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Marquette Monster Category:Big Kaiju Category:Antagonists